


Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung notices a certain maknae's jealousy towards their relationship, and decide to do something about it.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS COPIED FROM MY DELETED WATTPAD SMUT STORY.
> 
> ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST WORK ON HERE AND ITS SO WEIRD AND I'M NOT USED TO IT SO I'M SORRY IF I POST IT INCORRECTLY BUT YEAH
> 
> (*ReQuEsTeD: "Okay So Its Again With Yugyeom But Instead He's Getting Jealous Of The JinMark Couple So Then He Starts Ignoring Which Gets On Their Nerves But Then They Finally Figure Out Why In The Middle Of The Night So They Decide To Give Him Pleasure Or Something Like That But You Get It." lol sure u got it! (you also got7 kekeke okay i'll stop) XD*)

Mark had just jumped out of the shower one early morning, and was fixing his hair when a pair of arms gently wrapped around him.

"Hey babe." Jinyoung mumbled, his head resting on Mark's back.

"Hey." Mark answered,immediately turning around to wrap his arms around Jinyoung's neck.

"Why're you up so early?" asked Jinyoung.

"I'm always up early. The question is, why are  _ you  _ up so early? You know you should be in bed getting as much beauty sleep as you can."

Jinyoung giggled at Mark's reply, leaning his head down so their foreheads touch. Mark chuckled before leaning up and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Mark's arms wrapped tighter around Jinyoung's neck, pulling him as close as possible, Jinyoung not complaining one pit.

A loud sigh was suddenly heard from the hallway. The two stopped abruptly and looked over through the bathroom door. Yugyeom was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, staring down at his phone with an annoyed look on his face. When the couple noticed him, he looked up from his phone.

"Can you two not hold up the bathroom? There are five others who need to use the bathroom and you two'd rather fuck each other than get ready on time." Yugyeom complained, looking back down at his phone.

"U-Uh, sorry..." Mark said.

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "Now wait a second you brat-" Jinyoung was cut off by Mark's lips. He planted a quick kiss before starting to leave the bathroom.

"Don't, he's right." Mark said, before walking out.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at the kiss, then stared at Jinyoung, who was staring at him back. Jinyoung had that "don't mess with me" look on his face, but Yugyeom wasn't phased by it. Jinyoung finally left the bathroom, pushing passed the maknae as he walked by.

**\---TimeSkiip---**

Later on that day, the members were shooting a new show for the fans. Mark and Jinyoung shared a few small kisses in the dressing room, whispering small words of courage to help them through the day. Yugyeom walked in, saw them, then shouted at the to "get a room", and left. The two looked at each other puzzled.

"He's been in a bad mood all day." Mark said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, I have no idea what his problem may be, but he better fix it soon."

Mark patted Jinyoung on the shoulder. "It's okay Nyoungie, he probably had a fight with one of the others or something. Don't worry about it."

Jinyoung couldn't resist Mark saying his nickname, smiling and kissing him briefly, almost immediately forgetting about Yugyeom. "Whatever you say, Mark."

The two were called to set and they walked out together.

**\---Skipping of the Time---**

AS the day went on, the shoot was almost over, They were filming the members playing a game, and Mark immediately ran to stand next to Jinyoung, so that when they picked teams, they'd be together. Jinyoung looked over and saw mark ginning up at him, unable to hide the smile that was growing on his own face. Suddenly, Yugyeom shoved himself in between the two, breaking them apart.

Jinyoung looked at the maknae with enraged eyes, then looked at Mark, who seemed pissed off too. Mark met Jinyoung's eyes, then shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Jinyoung let out a loud and noticeable sigh of annoyance, Yugyeom completely ignoring it. Mark and Jinyoung ended up being on the same team, with the unexpected addition of Yugyeom. They both had the urge to confront him (or kill him, Jinyoung was more interested in this option), but they didn't want to cause a scene while filming. Everyone else had a perfect day too, they didn't want to ruin the good mood.

Once filming was over, Jinyoung and Mark pulled Yugyeom aside to have a little 'chat'.

"What the actual FUCK is your problem?" Mark almost yelled, this time Jinyoung having to hold him back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yugyeom said, with an attitude as if they're wasting his time.

"Oh really? You wanna play dumb now?" Jinyoung said, almost becoming as pissed off as Mark.

"If you two love birds are just gonna stand here and scream at me for nothing, then I don't need to be here." Yugyeom said, getting ready to walk off.

"What do you have against us? Every time we kiss or touch or even stand near each other, you have to ruin the moment." Mark said, trying to calm himself.

"I don't care about your  _ "moments" _ , maybe you guys should stop rubbing your relationship in everyone's faces. Did you even stop to think if the other members felt comfortable about your PDA? No, you didn't! Because all you two wanna do is get into each other's pants!" and with that, Yugyeom stormed off, not wanting to spend another moment around the two.

"May God help Yugyeom because I'm about to tear that idiots fucking head off!" Mark said, almost sprinting after him. He was pulled back quickly by a strong force. His back hit something soft and warm and he immediately started to relax into it.

Jinyoung held Mark against his chest, rubbing his thumbs in circles on Mark's hips. He held Mark tightly, feeling his breathing even out and his skin cool off. Mark turned around to face him.

"First of all, you can't kill Yugyeom. I have dibs on that already." Jinyoung said, almost without a hint of joking on his face. Mark giggled, knowing the two's constant cat and mouse relationship.

"Also, you can't let him get under your skin. Maybe he's just lonely and want some attention. Seeing us in a relationship might make him feel like he needs somebody special in his life."

Mark nodded, thinking about what Jinyoung said. "Then have BamBam suck his dick or something, I don't know."

Jinyoung laughed. "You know that's not how it works."  **(*although in the world of fanfiction that's ALWAY HOW IT WORKS.*)**

Mark shrugged. "You never know. I'm going to change." he stated, before winking and walking away.

"Don't kill him!" Jinyoung yelled as Mark walked off.

"I'm not making any promises!" Mark yelled back.

**\---Frolicking through Time---**

Everyone had gotten back to the dorm and Mark and Jinyoung hadn't separated since the shoot. They were touching and whispering and giggling to each other the whole time, ignoring Yugyeom's sighs and eye rolls.

"It's not gonna be a quiet night, is it?" Jackson said to JB quietly.

JB gave a sorry smile. "Let's hope it is." he said, knowing that it probably won't.

Everyone went to their separate rooms, and their suspicions were confirmed when they heard Mark's door open, footsteps run down the hall all the way to Jinyoung's room, and the door slam shut. The other members started taking precautions to avoid hearing noises that should be kept private. BamBam played his music on a speaker, Youngjae turned his video game volume up loud, JB put in his headphones, and Jackson watched online videos of himself. It was understood and agreed through the house that it's okay to have one or two sexy nights, they are all men with needs, even if it's sexual. So when that happens, everyone stays away and does something that won't interrupt anyone.

Yugyeom definitely didn't want to hear anything, and considering that Jinyoung's room is right next to his, he needed to find something to occupy himself quickly. He threw on his headphones and started dancing in his room. The thought of what Mark and Jinyoung could be doing suddenly flew into his mind. He tried to dance to his favorite songs to get rid of the thought, but his dancing turned into quick, angry movements, tiring himself out. He flung himself onto his bed with a frustrated grunt. He stared at the wall that the couple in question where on the other side of. Just staring.

When Mark ran to Jinyoung's room and shut the door, jInyoung looked up and immediately broke into a grin. He walked over to mark and embraced him, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"What were you doing?" Mark asked when they parted, noticing the small pile of stuff in the middle of Jinyoung's usually clean room.

"Oh, I was reorganizing." he said, his mind not really on cleaning anymore.

"Oh, do you need some help?" Mark asked.

Jinyoung shook his head. 'It can wait." he said before attacking Mark's lips again.

The two stumbled slowly to the bed, Jinyoung falling back and Mark on top when they finally reached it. Jinyoung ran his hands up and down Mark's body, from his shoulder to his back, smoothing down over his round ass. He took control of the kiss, lifting one hand to hold Mark's face in place. He change the pressure at which their lips were pressed together and teased his tongue, making Mark crave more.

The two made out for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the taste and feel of each other. At some point though, Jinyoung noticed that Mark wasn't as enthusiastic as he was earlier.

"What's wrong baby?" Jinyoung asked, planting a kiss on Mark's neck.

Mark hesitated before talking."I'm still thinking about Yugyeom."

Jinyoung paused. "Why?"

Mark sighed. "I don't know. He just really bothered me earlier."

Jinyoung kissed Mark again. "Don't worry about him."

"I just, I mean, maybe you were right?"

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah I'm always right. But what are you talking about?"

Mark chuckled. "Earlier, when you said that maybe he's lonely, and our relationship makes him feel lonelier?"

"Okay, and? We can't do anything about it."

Mark sighed. "I know, but, I think he's like, jealous more than anything."

"Jealous? Of us?" Jinyoung asked.

"Yeah. I mean, just think about it. It's only when  _ me  _ and  _ you  _ are together. You would think he'd be jealous when BamBam, his  _ best friend _ , is all over Jackson, but no, he doesn't care about that."

Jinyoung nodded, thinking about what Mark said. "Yeah, and even though JB doesn't want to admit it, he's gay as hell for Youngjae, yet Yugyeom has never said anything about them."

Mark sat up. "Exactly! He's jealous of just me and you. That's why he's been in such a bad mood. I think he likes one of us or something."

"Well he can't fucking have you." Jinyoung said, pulling Mark down into a kiss.

Mark chuckled into the kiss, gently pushing Jinyoung away. "I have to go pee." he whispered.

Jinyoung laughed. "Why did you whisper it all sexy like that? Hurry up so we can continue where we left off." he said, squeezing Mark's ass, earning a squeal from him.

Mark hopped off and ran to the door, when he opened it and looked slightly down the hall, he saw Yugyeom entering the bathroom with his phone in hand and headphones on. Yugyeom stopped in his track when he noticed Makr staring at him.

Mark turned his head back into the room.

"Jinyoung, come here, he's going to the bathroom."

Jinyoung sat up. "Really?"

He walked over and stood in the doorway behind Mark, leaning out onto the hallway to see Yugyeom standing there like a deer in headlights.

Yugyeom finally broke the silence. "What the hell are you two staring at?" he asked, before heading into the bathroom.

Mark suddenly bolted to the bathroom, stopping the door from closing. He motioned for Jinyoung to follow.

"What the hell-" Yugyeom said as he struggled to push the door closed. Mark was able to push it open and entered, Jinyoung following behind.

"We need to talk." Mark said authoritatively.

Yugyeom was lost for words. "Are you guys out of your minds? Can't I just fucking pee?"

"Are you jealous of us?" Mark asked, ignoring Yugyeom's complaints.

"Am I what?!" Yugyeom exclaimed, flustered and confused.

"Answer the question", Jinyoung said, also wanting to hear Yugyeom confess.

THe two had backed Yugyeom against the counter, giving him nowhere to escape. As they came closer, Yugyeom's heart rate went up, his cheeks becoming redder by the second.

"Look at him, he can't even talk." Mark said, leaning closer into him.

Jinyoung could see where Mark was trying to go with this and played along. He wrapped an arm around Yugyeom, pulling him closer. "Come on Yugy~ tell us the truth." he cooed.

Yugyeom swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do or where to go or what to say. He was trapped.

Mark lifted his hand to Yugyeom's cheek, pulling his face closer to only centimeters apart. "You don't have to be jealous anymore." he said, pulling off the headphones from Yugyeom's head and placing them to the side. He also took Yugyeom's phone, but it suddenly started playing something. Loud moans and whimpers echoed off the bathroom walls from the speakers on Yugyeom's phone. Everyone froze.

Mark looked down at the screen, along with Jinyoung who leaned in, and they both realized what was playing. A devilish smile worked its way onto both of their faces. Mark paused the video and they both looked up at Yugyeom. Yugyeom was paralyzed against the counter.

"I-, I-, uhhh..." He couldn't form the words to explain himself.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jinyoung said, finding this whole situation hilarious.

Mark set the phone down next to the headphones and closed the distance between him and Yugyeom.

"You were watching porn?" Mark asked, the answer obvious.

Yugyeom gulped, not sure exactly how to respond. "I, uh, yeah, doesn't everybody?"

Jinyoung stepped closer. "Sure, everyone does, but not everyone watches threesomes."

"Gay threesomes, to be exact." Mark added.

Yugyeom breath caught in his throat. He was caught.

Mark leaned close to Yugyeom's ear. "What were you imagining, Yugyeom?" he asked seductively while running his hand up Yugyeom's chest.

Yugyeom shivered from Mark's lust filled voice in his ear. The fabric around the front of his pants grew tight.

Jinyoung came to Yugyeom's other side, speaking softly against his skin. "Were you gonna jerk off to the thought of me and Mark fucking you? Like they did in that video?" he asked, kissing Yugyeom's neck softly in between words.

"I-" Yugyeom could only get one word out before his breath hitched from Mark cupping the front of his pants.

"He really was Nyoungie, feel how hard he is." Mark said, letting go briefly so Jinyoung could place his hand there.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely excited down there." Jinyoung said, squeezing it gently.

Yugyeom whimpered. He felt hands and mouths on him everywhere and he was so overwhelmed. Jinyoung sucked dark bruises into Yugyeom's neck, constantly teasing his sweet spot once he found it. His hand at the same time rubbing Yugyeom's dick in a delicious motion that made Yugyeom's hips move along with it. Mark's hands was under Yugyeom's shirt, occasionally toying with his nipples while his mouth nibbled Yugyeom's ear.

Yugyeom couldn't hold back his soft moans as the two men worked on him. Jinyoung was already tugging at Yugyeom's bottoms, wanting to waste no time. He wrapped his hand around Yugyeom's member, smearing precum around the tip with his thumb. Yugyeom moaned out, the feeling of Jinyoung's slender fingers around his dick like none other.

Mark stealthily reached into the nearby draw without Yugyeom noticing. He pulled out a hidden bottle of lube and slathered some on his fingers. As Jinyoung was pumping Yugyeom's dick, placed his hand on Yugyeom's cheeks, waiting for the right moment.

Yugyeom felt Mark's hand on his ass, squeezing and massaging the fatty tissue before his fingers went deeper in. Yugyeom yelped softly as a cold wet substance was slathered over the entrance of his hole. He tried to grab Mark's arm, but Jinyoung held him in place. Mark then moved his fingers in a circular motion until his finger smothly gloded in.

Yugyeom moaned louder than before. Jinyoung had quickened the pace of his hand to distract Yugyeom from the uncomfortable weird feeling of Mark's fingers inside of him. Yugyeom's body tensed as Mark started to move his finger in an out of him.

Mark felt Yugyeom's hole swallow his digits, Mark twisting them inside Yugyeom, then pulling out to start over again. After a bit, the slide became easier and Yugyeom seemed to be comfortable enough, so Mark started curling ad spreading his finger inside the wet tightness.

Yugyeom was getting too much pleasure from too many places. Jinyoung was now running his tounge over ugyeom's sensitive slit, his hips wanting to just buck into Jinyoung's mouth. He already felt the start of his orgasm building up when a burst of pleasure hit him like a truck. Yugyeom moaned loudly and high pitched, surprising himself at how such a lewd noise could come from him. His body shuddered and he cursed under his breath.

Mark grinned. "There it is, you want that again?"

Yugyeom hesitated before nodding desperately.

"Okay, then answer my question, Were you jealous of me and Jinyoung?"

Yugyeom was caught off guard by the sudden return to this question. He felt the answer was obvious enough.

"I wanna hear it." Mark ordered.

"Well, I-" another burst of pleasure cursed through Yugyeom's body, cutting off his words.

"Answer yes or no." Mark said, hitting his prostate again.

"Fuck!, Yes, yes I was jealous! Please, fuck me, please." Yugyeom begged.

Mark smiled. "I don't think you deserve to be fucked today, but I will finish you off." mark decided, continuing to finger the maknae.

Yugyeom's legs started to shudder, unable to hold up his own weight as Mark and Jinyoung pushed him to the edge. Mark inserted another finger, the tips constantly brushing over Yugyeom's prostate. Mark kissed him and swallowed the moans that came out, as Jinyoung finally took Yugyeom's whole dick into his mouth. Yugyeom felt the tip hit the back of Jinyoung's throat as he professionally sucked the life out of it.

It didn't take much longer till Mark hit Yugyeom's prostate just right, making Yugyeom's semen spew down Jinyoung's throat. He felt Jinyoung swallow around him, surprised that he was talking it all. Mark pressed his finger down into Yugyeom's prostate as he can, leaving Yugyeom a whining, moaning mess. He rocked back onto Mark's finger, trying to chase it when it slipped out. Mark faced Yugyeom and licked his fingers seductively. Yugyeom's mouth dropped open and he forgot to breathe for a second.

Jinyoung licked the rest of the cum off of Yugyeom's dick before pulling Yugyeom to him forcefully and pressing their lips together. He made Yugyeom taste himself, kissing the younger deeply. When they parted Mark and Jinyoung looked at the masterpiece they had created. A wrecked, bruised, panting Yugyeom leaned against the counter, his eyes closed trying to get himself together.

Mark kissed Jinyoung on the cheek. "Me and you still haven't taken care of ourselves..." he whispered into Jinyoung's ear. Jinyoung felt Mark's hard on on his leg. Mark grinded against it briefly, before stopping.

Jinyoung bit his lip. "Who said we can't do it now?" he said, nibbling on Mark's ear.

Mark whined quietly and opened the door, starting to lead Jinyoung back to his room. "Yugyeom, you should clean yourself up, you look a mess."

The couple started walking down the hallway until they heard the Yugyeom call after them.

"Wait!" He yelped, his head sticking out from the bathroom doorway. "This was just a one time thing?" he asked.

Jinyoung turned and shook his head. "Not if you don't want it to be." he said before continuing down the hallway.

"So then... shouldn't I... repay you?" Yugyeom asked shyly.

Mark and Jinyoung stopped in their tracks, looked at each other, then looked at the maknae and said in unison "You should."

"We'll be in my room if you... need anything." Jinyoung said before winking then turning around.

Yugyeom took a second to understand what that meant, then when it hit him, he hurriedly followed after them, making Jinyoung and Mark laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> (*Uhhh finished I guess? Idk man these endings are getting worse and worse, bear with me lol. Also the name of this story is almost the same name as my other story, "Jealousy", and I try to AVOID NAMING THEM THE SAME THING AT ALL COSTS BUT HONESTLY I THINK "JEALOUS" FITS THIS STORY A LOT SO SORRY. Annnnnywayyy, uh yeah, hope yall enjoyed this one lol. great idea btw, I kinda liked writing it lol.*)


End file.
